micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
Alphador
|- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | ---- |- | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | Motto To the last man, we stand united! ---- |- ! Location | style="text-align:center;" colspan="2" | High Desert, California |- ! Capital city | Supreme Plutocrat's Residence |- ! Largest city | Supreme Plutocrat's Residence |- ! Official language(s) | American English, Korean, Netspeak |- ! Official religion(s) | None |- ! Short name | Alphador |- ! Demonym | Alphadorian |- ! Government | Benevolent Plutocracy, Transitional |- ! - Supreme Plutocrat | Paul Kang |- ! - Legislature type | Oligarchic Unicameral |- ! Established | |- ! Area claimed | Not calculated; a few houses |- ! Population | Citizens: Not calculated, no more than 5 | |- ! Density | Not calculated |- ! Currency | United States Dollar |- ! Time zone | PST, CST, EST |- ! National food | Fast Food Meal of choice |- ! National drink | Organic Fruit Smoothie |- ! National animal | Pungsan Dog |} History For a detailed history, please click here. The Alphadorian Plutocracy was founded on November 30th, 2014 by Paul Kang as a direct sucessor to the New Kingdom of Southern California and, by extension, Wyhzette. Government The executive branch of Alphador is a legal entity that is delegated entirely to the Supreme Plutocrat (who rules for life and passes down his power to an appointed successor). As a result, he is both the Head of State and the Head of Government and has tremendous executive powers and priveleges. The legislative branch is a unicameral oligarchy known as the Council of Plutocrats. This is (in theory) composed of equal amounts of governing plutocrats, who control and represent districts (the basic unit of territorial organization) in Alphador, and specialist plutocrats, who are foremost experts in different disciplines. The gather at arranged times to discuss how to address issues in the nation, and once a proposal reaches majority agreement, it is presented to the Supreme Plutocrat who might veto it and force the process to be restarted or approve it, immediately making it law. Because only a few people are in charge of the majority of the nation, it is an oligarchy. In addition, it is a plutocracy because these few often have the most resources, and it is also a technocracy because government officials (plutocrats) are appointed for their skills. Culture Citizenship in Alphador has always been very vaguely defined, and as a result, culture has flourished from participants who come and go on irregular intervals. The culture of the capital, however, has remained the dominating force, and the philosophical teachings of the Supreme Plutocrat have become widely known by various participants as a result. In addition, Alphadorians are encouraged to keep an active mind by pursuing intellectual hobbies and interests. Unique Holidays June 16: Plutocrat Day (Commemorating the birthday of the reigning Supreme Plutocrat, Paul Kang) July 6: Freyan Memorial Day (In remembrance of the Freyan Wars and their impact on the predecessors of Alphador) Military Laws Category:Alphador Category:Micronations Category:Plutocracies